The present invention relates to an engine device.
To date, technologies that allow an exhaust-gas purification device (a diesel particulate filter) to be disposed in an exhaust path for an engine to allow an oxidation catalyst, a soot filter, or any other similar assembly included in the exhaust-gas purification device to perform purification processing on exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine have been developed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-145430). Further, recently, for the purpose of environmental measures, in the field of work machines, such as construction machines and agricultural machines, an exhaust-gas purification device has been required to be installed in a diesel engine used in such a work machine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-182705).